Nightmares bring out the truth
by CammieSwan1785
Summary: The morning after the winter carnival, Jess has a nightmare and Rory demands he tells all. One Shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: Here's a one shot that I think Jess should've told Rory bout his confrontations with Dean**

It's the morning after the winter carnival and Rory is as happy as can be. She has an amazing boyfriend and her ex boyfriend is now her friend. Nothing could make her unhappy today, or so she thought.

Rory walks into the diner.

R: Morning Luke

L: Hey Rory, you want some breakfast?

R: Yes and some coffee please. Hey is Jess up yet?

L: No not yet but if you can get him up that would be great.

R: Alright I'll be right down.

Rory goes upstairs to the apartment. When she goes inside she see Jess sleeping, but it didn't look very peaceful. He was tossing and turning, like he was having a nightmare. He was also mumbling some words. She moved closer to hear.

J: No Rory! Please listen… No Dean…Rory please… no, no, no--

Rory decides to wake him up and find out what he was dreaming

R: Jess, wake up. Jess!

Jess wakes up covered in sweat

R: Hey are ok? It sounded like you were having a pretty bad dream.

J: You have no idea.

Jess reaches up to wipe his eyes

R: How bout you tell me about.

Rory sits on the bed next to Jess

J: Well it seemed so real, like it was really going to happen.

R: Start at the beginning and I can guarantee it won't happen

J: Well it was a weekend and I was setting up the most perfect date for us, picnic on the bridge, browsing the bookstore for hours and end it with a movie night. But when I came to pick you up Dean was at your house with you watching the same movies I picked out. When I asked you about you said that he was there first and you couldn't kick him out and so on. Then I tried to point out to you that he wanted you back but you said it wasn't possible and I started saying the reasons. It ended with you getting back together Dean and every person in my life who ever said I wasn't worth anything was saying I told you so then you woke me up.

R: Oh Jess, that would never happen. (She kisses him) I promise even if something like that did happen I would ditch Dean and go on the date with you.

J: That's not the point Rory, he wants you back end of story.

R: I don't think he wants me back.

J: Between Thanksgiving and last night he does.

R: What are you talking about?

J: Well I wasn't planning on telling you this but…

R: Jess tell me. Start with Thanksgiving.

J: Well remember the kiss you gave me?

R: Of course one of the best.

J: Well Dean saw it.

R: He did?

J: Yea right in front of the market he was standing there. So I'm there just throwing out the trash and he's trying to pick a fight. Saying how this is his town and he's not going to hide.

R: What? His town? He only moved here 1 year before you did.

J: Wow then this is more my town than his since my whole family has been born and raised here.

R: Yeah, tell him that cause I would love to see the look on his face with that. Now what happened last night?

J: Well I told him that I knew what he was doing, being friends to get you back. And he didn't deny it he just said it worked for you and me, why not him.

R: Oh my god! This makes sense now!

J: I guess it does.

R: Well he is such a dumbass can't he see we are happy?

J: I guess not and you dated him how long? You would think he can tell when you're happy and when you're not.

R: Yeah. I have an idea on how to get rid of Dean.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Dean goes outside to get the mail. He goes through the stack to see the is a letter for him.

_Dear Dean,_

_I'm not as naïve as you think I am. Did you really think that by being friend we would get back together? Well you thought wrong. I am with Jess and I am very happy by being with him I realized something, I was never in love with you. I thought I did, but I realize now that I only said it because I didn't want to lose you. But now that I am with Jess I realize what love is. That is right I am in love with Jess but he doesn't know yet. Now leave us alone I do not want to even talk to you, I am that upset with you. _

_Rory_

_P.S. This is my town and you better be scared. _

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

After the letter, Rory never talked to Dean. She went to Yale while the summer after her and Jess graduated high school. They now live in an apartment in New Haven. Dean married Lindsey and they moved to Chicago therefore Dean never worked on the Dragonfly Inn.


End file.
